Whiskey Lullaby PruHun
by MissHetalian
Summary: Based off the song Whiskey Lullaby by Brad Paisley. WARNING: This will contain character death and a lot of angst. It's rather depressing, so if you cry easily, make sure you're somewhere alone when reading this. Thank you! PRUSSIAxHUNGARY/GILBERTxELIZABETA, Rated M just in case


_She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart, he spent his whole life tryin' to forget_

Gilbert sat at the counter of a bar, a bottle of half empty beer in his hand. His head was down. He was breathing hard, sweat rolling down his face along with tears. Gilbert hadn't a clue why he was crying. It's been years, yet his heart and soul were still wallowing in the pain. The pain of rejection that he had received from Elizabeta. Gilbert sneered to himself, shaking his head and downing the rest of the beer. He coughed and wiped his mouth, slamming the bottle down on the counter. "More," he slurred out to the bartender. "Whiskey zis time!" The bartender didn't question Gilbert. He handed Gilbert an entire bottle of whiskey and went off to the other customers. No matter how drunk Gilbert got himself, Elizabeta managed to seep her way into his mind.

_We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time _  
_But he never could get drunk enough to get him off his mind_  
_Until the night..._

Gilbert managed to stumble his way home that night, a bottle os whiskey in his hand. He hiccuped every few minutes, slurring out German phrases and words for no obvious reason. It was as if he were talking to an invisible friend. When Gilbert walked into his and Ludwig's house, Ludwig had fallen asleep in the chair waiting for Gilbert to get home. Gilbert stared at Ludwig with bloodshot eyes. He would feel bad for leaving his brother alone, but Gilbert couldn't take it anymore. Gilbert quietly tumbled into his bedroom, chugging down the rest of the whiskey in the bottle.

_He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory_

After rummaging through his drawer, Gilbert held the pistol in his hand. He stared at it with pain ridden bloodshot eyes. He still held the whiskey bottle tightly in his other hand. "Es tut mir leid[1]..." Gilbert whispered to the world, closing his eyes. He held the pistol to his head, and with a slip of his finger, Gilbert now laid on his bed, face down in the pillow. All the pain from Elizabeta's rejection faded now, ad Gilbert felt as though he could finally be at whiskey bottle had fallen to the ground with such a loud crash, that Ludwig jolted awake from the chair.

_Life is short but his time it was bigger _  
_Than the strength he had to get up off his knees_  
_We found him face down in the pillow_  
_With a note that said, "I'll love her til I die"_

Ludwig rushed into Gilbert's bedroom, a look of shock and horror coming to his face when he found his brother. "Gilbert!" Ludwig cried, the tears stinging at his eyes. Though the two never seemed to be close, they were actually intertwined. Ludwig picked up his phone and dialed 911. After that, he dialed Feliciano's number. Ludwig needed someone to comfort him. By the time the ambulance got there, Ludwig was attached to his dead brother's side. He would shout at the people, telling them not to make him leave. Ludwig held onto Gilbert's hand tightly with his, and in the other was a note. In Gilbert's writing, it read, "Ich leibe sie, bis ich sterbe[2]..."

_And when we buried him beneath the willow _

Just a few days after the incident, Ludwig held Gilbert's funeral. He had planned it out with Feliciano. They held it in the German brothers' favourite park, underneath a willow tree that they used to play under all the time. During the entire ceremony, everyone swore that they could hear the Angels singing...

_The Angels sang a whiskey lullaby..._

La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa  
La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa

The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself  
For years and years, she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath

It had happened all too fast. Elizabeta had no idea how she was able to handle this. The tears came and came, the seal she tried to place on them continued to break, no matter how hard she tried. Elizabeta was in the kitchen, fishing out any alcohol she could find in Roderich's pantry. Why was Elizabeta doing so? She hadn't a clue herself. The rumors going around about Gilbert's death were too much for her to handle. Just the thought of Gilbert's face made Elizabeta's heart break. Elizabeta growled about and to herself, opening a bottle and gulping down about half of it already. Now the pain was all on her. Elizabeta cried quietly to herself, downing all the alcohol she could. Soon, Elizabeta came to the whiskey. She stared at it, her eyes now bloodshot. She opened it, taking a large gulp. She was feeling what Gilbert had felt, before he pulled that trigger.

_She finally drank her pain away a little at a time  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind  
Until the night..._

Elizabeta stumbled all around the halls, hiccuping through her sobs and coughs. The whiskey bottle in her hand still had some liquid in it, but Elizabeta wasn't paying attention to it. She tripped over her own feet, falling down to the ground. She breathed hard, panting as she pulled herself up in order to make it to her room. Once there, Elizabeta couldn't take it. She set the whiskey bottle down and grabbed a picture of Gilbert's cocky grinning face. She went through her closet, finding the gun that she kept hidden from Roderich. She stared at the gun and the picture, tears soaking the both of them. With a silent scream that was stuck in her throat, Elizabeta held Gilbert's picture to her chest, rocking back and forth on the floor. She crawled over, taking the whiskey bottle from the drawer and climbing onto the bed. Clinging to his picture for her dear life, Elizabeta drank the last of the whisket, some of it slipping over her dress, bed and pillows. With one last pant, Elizabeta took the gun to her head, and slipped her finger over the trigger.

_Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees  
We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clingin' to his picture for dear life_

Roderich burst into Elizabeta's room, gasping loudly at the sight he found. He covered his mouth, gulping down his shock. Roderich went over to Elizabeta's body, looking her over and to see that there was Gilbert's picture clutched in her hands. He turned away, going out to call for help. Roderich called 911, trying to contain himself. Elizabeta had always been a motherly figure to him. To see her go like this...it broke his heart. Afterwards, he managed to call Ludwig, to tell him personally. The two of them, Roderich and Ludwig, they found out why exactly Gilbert and Elizabeta had gone like this.

_We laid her next to him beneath the willow_

Without any objection, they planned to bury Elizabeta right next to Gilbert, beneath the willow. The ceremony was just as heart-breaking as Gilbert's. Roderich and Ludwig stood side by side, crying together for each others' loses. Despite all that's happened, this would bring the two of them together. While they stood there, looking over Gilbert and Elizabeta's graves, the wind blew lightly, and just like at Gilbert's funeral, they swore they heard the Angels singing...

_While the Angels sang a whiskey lullaby..._

La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa  
La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa

Gilbert opened his eyes, white surrounding him. That was all he could see. White. He squinted, focusing on something that was further away from him. He swore he saw a person. A woman to be exact. Gilbert narrowed his eyes, before they widened. He couldn't move. He wouldn't move. He couldn't believe his eyes. Standing there, suddenly before him, Elizabeta was smiling at him. Tears fell down both of their cheeks, and they sprang for each other. Their arms tangled their bodies together, finally finding peace in the afterlife. The white made them glow with warmth. They stared at each other, crying out of happiness. Gilbert stroked Elizabeta's cheek, before he placed his lips to hers. They stood there, finally in bliss. The Angels around them, singing their whiskey lullaby...

_La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa_  
_La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa_

_**1~"I'm sorry..."**_**  
**_**2~"I'll love her until I die..."  
**_**[[ This is translated by Google Translate, so I apologize if anything is wrong ;3; ]]**


End file.
